rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Miedo
Darth Dude, later known as Emperor Miedo was a Sith Lord in the Kroprulan Sith Empire, and a fellow Xargressian of Sith Lord Darth Minious. Later, after being wounded on Byss, he formed his own Empire, the Darth Dude Empire. After capturing Kroprulu, and driving Empress Chick into exile, he changed his Sith name to Emperor Miedo to celebrate the times of change. Biography Early Life Born in the Xargressian hives in Corellia, Anion Markatas, as he became to be known on Corellia, grew up alongside his hatch-mate Darth Minious. When the Jedi came to exterminate the Xargressians, the pair manages to escape and seperate. Taken in by a foster family, Darth Dude grew happy and content, finally deciding to leave his family and roam around on his own. Destiny Anion heard rumors that the Jedi were pathetic and weak, and that a shady individual was hoping to launch a rebellion against them. Still angry about the pain the Jedi caused him through the destruction of his family, Anion met with the man, discovering it was none other than his hatch-mate Alol Enex. The pair, along with other hopefuls, returned to Kroprulu where they learnt the Force and advanced into the Sith ranks. Capture In 208 BBY, Darth Dude as he became known, and Darth Minious, were sent by Empress Dell to Byss to deal with a Jedi threat who had established themselves on the planet since the war with Lord Kaan centuries earlier. The ambushers were ambushed themselves by the Jedi, and Minious limped away with his life, while Dude was captured by the Jedi. Conversion Darth Dude was slowly coaxed back to full health as he slowly put thoughts in the heads of the Jedi, telling them poisened lies about the Order, and where the true strength lay. Finally he managed to convert the Jedi to his cause, and set about creating his Empire, in a hope of exerting revenge on his former allies. Galactic War In 39 ABY, Darth Dude revealed himself to the Sith and Jedi alike, taxing trade routes and invading planets. Very quickly the Galaxy descended into war and the Kroprulan Empire found itself under threat. Allying itself with the Bakuran Enclave, the two organisations managed to fight back against Dude, and win back lost ground. Invasion In 50 ABY, Darth Dude made his most daring invasion of all - Kroprulu herself. Taking the planet, and driving Empress Chick and her Sith out, he declared himself Emperor Miedo to typify the changes that were being brought to the Galaxy. Death Years later, Darth Dude reached the end of his life, when, in 70 ABY, he died of brain tumors and cancers that even his best doctors were unable to prevent from destroying his body. Behind the Scenes *Darth Dude was created by the The Official Star Wars Site user Darth Dude. However, this user was not one of the many who transitioned from TOS to TDSL, and so his character became jokingly called a traitor. *In Darth Zero's fanfiction, Darth Dude invaded Kroprulu and kidnapped the Empress. Although this wasn't canon, the theme was adopted by Darth Minious' own story, The Mission to Corellia, which was. *From there the Darth Dude Conflict became a central theme of The Life of Empress Saber, by Darth Shadow, and Fallen, by Darth Acrimonus. *The retcon that he escaped the duel with Minious was made after it was decided the war was far to short if he were killed at that point, coupled with Darth Shadow's desire to extend the war. *Darth Dude and Darth Minious originally were to have had the same Jedi Master, and to have learnt the secret of longevity from him, retconning the fact that they were the first two Sith to join Chick, but were still around when Chick herself was Empress. This was further retconned when the idea of absorbing lightsaber crystals for longvity evaporated, and Dude was retconned as a fellow Xargressian. Category:Articles by aeods M M M M